


Snow Love

by embersandturquoise



Series: CMBYN drabbles [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Armie Hammer - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Celebrate Christmas, Christmas Feelings, Comfort, Cute Elio Perlman, Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, In the snow, Longing, M/M, Reunion, Snow, Sweet, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, elio and oliver, snowflakes, winter feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: Oliver visits the Perlmans at Christmas.Written for the CMBYN Drabble Challenge, prompt: "Snow".
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135751
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	Snow Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the first attempt on this got way too long. I had to shorten it, I hope it still reads smooth.  
> Thanks for leaving kudos and comments.  
> Let me know how you like it. :)

“Come on...”

Elio was giggling, running a few steps ahead. Snow had fallen freshly all night through, and now the orchard looked like it had been powdered all over. The tree branches hung deep under the weight of the white magic.

Oliver was caught in the beauty of seeing his most loved human being there under the trees.

He had arrived just the other day to celebrate Christmas with the Perlman family.

“We wanted to keep it a surprise. I hope it worked?”

his father whispered. Elio could nothing but nod, tears gathering in his eyes. They had celebrated long and thoroughly, laughter and stories filling the warm and lit home. Oliver gifting Elio with looks all evening and Elio had become more and more tense, waiting for a moment to be alone.

But Oliver had drunk too much, maybe he had been overwhelmed with them meeting again, with the possibilities laid out before them. Elio didn´t know. He waited and sometime, in the deepest of night, listening to the snowflakes falling peacefully, his eyes shut close and he drifted over into an unsteady dream.

Oliver woke with his head hurting bad.

He had been nervous the evening before. Tense. Excited.

Watching Elio across the table. Elio who had changed a lot since they last saw each other in summer, wearing his hair in a quiff, and definitely making a statement with the way he dressed. Eyeliner emphasizing his expressive eyes...

Oliver looked out of the window, a big grin painting all over his face when he caught sight of Elio, wandering through the dense snow in a big winter coat, his curls almost completely covered by a big woolly hat. He was bowing from time to time, picking some snow from the ground, bringing it up to his tongue. Eyes closed, tasting single snowflakes, looking up into the sky – Elio once more reminded Oliver of a marvellous Greek statue.

Oliver began to run and since he was taller and more athletic he caught up with Elio quickly, both bumping into one another, their cheering elevating the air, and when they hit the ground, Elio clasped his icy hands around Oliver´s neck, pulling him down, his tongue already reaching for the soft round lips he had missed for a much too long time.

Time and place faded from them, they did not bother about the cold under and around them for a long time, deepening their kiss and even through all the thick clothing they still could feel each other stir for more.

“Where is everybody?”

Oliver´s voice sounded hoarse when he loosened from Elio´s lips, tenderly stroking his high cheeks. Elio shrugged.

“I remember my father saying something about some celebration at University.”

He giggled once more, the meaning suddenly becoming very clear to both of them.

“Let´s see who´s faster.”

He pulled out of Oliver´s embrace and gave him a challenging look, before he started to run again.


End file.
